


Will you...

by ninjagolover13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjagolover13/pseuds/ninjagolover13
Summary: Sherlock has a nice surprise for (Y/N).*****Saying too much will give away the plot.





	

"Sherlock, I'm home!" (Y/N) yelled into the apartment. No answer. (Y/N) took off his coat and hung it on the rack. 

"Sherlock?"

"Ah, (Y/N), good you're home. We have a case," Sherlock said, walking through the door and grabbing (Y/N)'s coat and putting it back on him. (Y/N) silently complained but followed Sherlock outside anyway. 

"Is Watson coming too?" (Y/N) questioned, grabbing Sherlocks hand and holding in his own. 

"Just us this time," Sherlock smiled at (Y/N).

"So, what's the case anyway?" (Y/N) asked. 

"I'll explain when we get there," Sherlock answered. (Y/N) nodded and the two continued their walk. 

(Y/N) made a confused face when they walked up to a beautiful beach. He looked at Sherlock who just smiled. 

"Close your eyes," Sherlock commanded. 

"Why?" (Y/N) asked skeptically. 

"Just trust me." 

(Y/N) closed his eyes and let Sherlock lead him. A few moments later, (Y/N) felt himself being stopped. 

"Okay, open." 

(Y/N) opened his eyes and gasped. In the sand, sat roses, spelling out, 'Will you marry me?'.

"S-Sherlock.." (Y/N) wiped at his eyes, trying to stop his tears. When (Y/N) turned to look at Sherlock, he was down on one knee, ring in hand. 

(Y/N) couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst into tears and shook his head 'yes'. Sherlock smiles and stood up, placing the ring on (Y/N)'s finger and pulling him in for a kiss. When they pulled away, (Y/N) smiled at Sherlock. 

"Hey Sherlock, I have something for you too," (Y/N) said. 

"Oh?" 

(Y/N) smiled and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I was planning on proposing tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit guys, this sucks. It's so short and it feels so rushed. I honestly had a really good idea for this but I just had such a hard time writing this. Either way, I hope it wasn't too bad. Peace.


End file.
